


Love and Lust

by tenshi6



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo knows Sam likes him and he is just too shy to say it, so he tries to make him admit his feelings. Warnings: graphic smut, possible OOCness, bad English (it's not my native language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Lust

Love and lust

It was already dawn and only four Hobbits were being left in the Green Dragon, drinking, talking and laughing hard. Frodo and Pippin shuffled towards the bar counter, ordering one last round of ale to finish the night properly. While walking, Frodo threw his arm around Pippin's shoulder for support, and Pippin did the same with him, leaning against each other. It was a rather funny view but Merry and Sam only shook their heads disapprovingly, exchanging a glance. They had drunk way too much.

"Tell me, Frodo, how things going with Sam?" Pippin leant closer to Frodo, whispering. He didn't want the others hear them.

Frodo sighed, troubled. "He doesn't seem interested." He admitted quietly. Pippin grimaced.

"You should make him jealous, maybe that would work." He winked at him but before Frodo could reply, they reached the counter and Rosy appeared, smiling at them. Frodo didn't like her. She was pretty and kind, he had to admit, but also, it was quite obvious she liked Sam and that was the reason Frodo didn't like her. Pippin knew that well so he ordered instead of Frodo, afraid that Frodo might say something rude or awkward in his state. He wasn't that drunk, Pippin had seen him in a worse state, but he didn't want to take a risk.

They walked back to their table slowly, concentrating really hard not to splash all of the ale onto the floor. About half an hour later, their mugs were empty and they knew it was time to leave. Considering Frodo was drunk, Pippin and Merry suggested Sam that he should take him home with him or stay at Frodo's house, just in case. At first, Sam opposed but then he was quickly persuaded by the sly pair so Sam promised to take Frodo home and stay with him.

They were saying 'Goodbye' in front of the Green Dragon when Pippin hugged Frodo, patting his back. "Take care of my favourite relative!" He grinned idiotically at Sam.

"O-kay, Pip, com'on, I think that's enough." Merry said, trying to remove Pippin from Frodo when Frodo cupped his face between his hands and leant forward.

"Pip, you're so cute." He grinned and pressed his lips against the other. Pippin was shocked only for a second, almost pushing Frodo away when he remembered what he had told him earlier. 'Make Sam jealous'. Unfortunately, it didn't work since Sam only rolled his eyes. Within seconds, Merry pulled Pippin back, broking their kiss.

"We should take these idiots home." He said to Sam then pulled Pippin's arm over his shoulder, dragging the Hobbit with him. Pippin knew that Merry was angry… no… furious, but he knew him better than to say a word. He could explain it later. For now, he only hoped Frodo's plan worked but there was little chance.

Though Frodo was a bit dizzy he wasn't near as drunk as the others assumed, he just acted like as if he was so he allowed Sam to drag him home, pretending to be still drunk. He knew it was really inappropriate to take advantage of the situation but he wanted to feel Sam close to him, even if it was just holding him firmly with one arm. The hurt in Sam eyes was so evident and Frodo was getting angry at him because of that. If he was hurt, why didn't he say a word?! It was annoying.

As soon as they stepped inside his home and closed the door, Frodo straightened himself, turning to face Sam. He knew it was time to speak openly, while he was still confident due to the amount of alcohol he drank.

"Why didn't you hold me back?" He asked, staring into Sam's eyes. He frowned.

"What?"

"You were a bare step away, why didn't you stop me when I kissed Pippin?" Frodo explained in a demanding tone.

Sam only stared back, hesitating what he should answer. He opened his mouth many times just to close again and Frodo was starting to think that he offended him and ruined everything when Sam finally spoke. "Because I don't have the right."

Now it was Frodo's turn to blink and gape at him, amazed. "What?"

"If you want to kiss him, I have no right to hold you back." Sam said quietly.

"So… you… if I want to kiss someone you won't hold me back?" Frodo asked slyly, pretending to be shocked.

"Well, yes, Mr. Frodo." Sam nodded and frowned, seeing Frodo smirking but before he could say a word Frodo crashed his lips against his, kissing him eagerly. Sam was so shocked that he obediently opened his mouth, giving Frodo a perfect chance to slide his tongue in, exploring his mouth.

After a few seconds, Sam tried to push Frodo back, breaking the kiss. "Sto-stop, what are y-mmm." He had to use all his power to push Frodo back at least a few inches.

"You told me you won't stop me. I want to kiss you, Sam." Frodo whispered against his lips, leaning forward to continue but he was pushed back again.

"You're drunk, Mr. Frodo." Sam tried to reason but he only earned a short laugh.

"I'm not drunk, Sam, trust me, I know exactly what I'm doing." He ensured him with a grin and when finally Sam's grip softened on him he leant forward again. "I want you, Sam. I always wanted you." Frodo panted, already unbuttoning his own shirt hastily after he had removed his suspenders.

He removed his shirt and kicked his trousers down, grabbing Sam by the arm and pulling him towards his bedroom. He made him sit to the edge of the bed and Frodo climbed into his lap, pushing the suspenders off of Sam's shoulders, unbuttoning his shirt while kissing him lustfully.

Sam's body tensed but soon relaxed and kissed back softly, wrapping his arms around Frodo, stroking his back tenderly but then he suddenly broke the kiss with a gasp as Frodo rubbed his erection against him. Frodo sent him a mischievous grin then dropped to his knees between Sam's legs, freeing his awakening manhood.

"Mr. Frodo, I-" He started but was cut off almost immediately.

"Stop calling me 'Mr. Frodo', it's annoying." He glared at him then grabbed his member confidently, starting to stroke it, pulling out small gasps from Sam.

"Then, Frodo, I really think you shouldn't do this." Sam panted, pulling Frodo up to face him but only received a confident grin then he was roughly pushed back on to the bed, climbing on top of him with the sexiest look Sam had ever seen.

"I really think we should." Frodo whispered while taking Sam's lower lip between his teeth, sucking it gently. "Tell me, Sam, don't you want to take me?" He slid a hand between their bodies, getting a firm grip on his erection. "Don't you want to hear me scream your name? To make me cry in bliss underneath you?" With that Frodo made a filthy sound that caused Sam's cheek to turn into a rosy shape. "Please, Sam, I want you." He panted now against his neck, kissing it softly while he pressed his whole body against Sam, wanting him to feel just how much aroused he was.

Sam hesitated a bit then rolled on top of Frodo and crashing his lips against his, giving him a rough yet passionate kiss, leaving Frodo breathless. "That's more like it." Frodo grinned, kicking his pants off, lying on the bed completely naked, and spreading his legs for Sam. Even he was shocked at his own actions, not knowing where his courage came from… probably it was the fault of the ale or his physical need… or both.

Sam was removing his clothes and almost froze in shock when he saw Frodo pushing two fingers into his own body, making scissoring movements and moaning loudly in lust. Sam gulped thick at the sight, not being able to hold back anymore. He finished stripping quickly then asked Frodo:

"Do you have any lubrication?"

Frodo nodded, beckoning his head towards the bedside table where a small bottle of oil stood. He grabbed it then covered his throbbing flesh with the oil, climbing on top of Frodo then.

"Ahh… Sam." Frodo panted as he removed his fingers and Sam finally placed his erection at his entrance, grabbing Frodo's hips to lift them a bit.

"This might hurt." He warned.

"I can handle it." Frodo ensured him, looking at Sam with lust-filled eyes, managing a small smile.

Sam thrust only the tip of his member in, giving Frodo time to adjust and then pushed in a bit deeper. Frodo's mouth opened for a silent groan of pain, shutting his eyes tight and clutching his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked worried but Frodo nodded.

"Yeah, just a… minute." He took a few deep breaths, relaxing his body as much as he could then buckle his hips, making Sam to go deeper. Now that he was fully in, Frodo reached to cup his face between his hands, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Frodo slid a hand to the back of Sam's neck, pulling him even closer then put both his hands above his head, breaking the kiss.

"Pin me down." He ordered huskily, arching his back slightly in pleasure. Sam reluctantly did it, holding his wrists firmly with one hand while he held his hips with the other. "Move." Frodo panted and Sam did it. He pulled back a bit then thrust in again, causing Frodo to moan loudly, more in pleasure than pain now.

"Harder!" Sam rolled his hips then pulled back then thrust in again, repeating his movements but it was nowhere near what Frodo wanted. "Sam, don't hold back… please." He pleaded, looking at Sam with those beautiful, desire clouded eyes.

Sam pulled back more this time then slammed in again, quickening his pace. With a well-aimed thrust he found a spot that made Frodo see stars and he screamed from the top of his lungs. "Oh, gods, yess, Sam, fuck me!" Sam released his hands and grabbed Frodo's hips firmly, practically pounding him into the mattress but Frodo didn't mind. He screamed each time his sweet spot was being hit, not caring that probably the whole Shire could hear what a dirty whore he was acting like. He didn't give a damn. He had wanted Sam for too long and now that he finally got what he had been longing for, he would have been an idiot if he had hold back.

"Harder, Sam, fuck-ahh! Please!" He continued panting and moaning under Sam, being practically pinched with pleasure. He moved his now free hand to stroke himself in time with Sam's thrusts and it didn't take him long to came hard into his palm, screaming 'Sam' in ecstasy. Sam followed him within seconds, releasing his hot semen into Frodo's body, collapsing on top of him and trying to catch his breath.

Frodo wrapped his arms around him, smiling happily. "I love you Sam." He confessed, his voice hoarse due to his previous orgasm. He could feel Sam smiling against his neck.

"I love you, too, Frodo."

My first Sam/Frodo, so please be nice to me! Reviews are welcome as always; tell me your opinion to help me improve! Also, forgive me for any mistakes, English isn't my native language and it's about 3 am here, so I'm pretty tired but I just had to finish it.


End file.
